


Until The End Of Forever - Dean Winchester x writer (season 1)

by DreamingInColour



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carry On My Wayward Son, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester X Writer, Demons, F/M, Ghosts, Guns, Impala, John Winchester - Freeform, Mary Winchester - Freeform, Poltergeists, Romantic! Dean, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Season 1, Spirits, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, Torture, Vampires, Violence, Were-Wolves, shape-shifters, some smut, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingInColour/pseuds/DreamingInColour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things around town have been... different. Healthy people dropping dead, kids going missing and robberies increasing. A new man comes to town in a black 67 Impala, a handsome man; might I add, when things started going strange around my home, who was the man who saved me?</p><p>This is my story of being a hunter, and the finding the love of my life.</p><p>***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own Supernatural, nor  the characters - the book is followed by the first season and use of the episodes will occur, I do not intend to break copyright rules, so all characters used in this book from the show will be in the tags and not altered in any way. However - characters who are not from the show are from people I know in real life (who gave me permission to use their names in this book) or their people I made up, their names etc can obviously be used in other fics. I do not want to see that my fic has been posted anywhere other than places I've posted it. Mock fics are okay with my permission. Theft of this book and/or series Wil result in admin intervention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kill or be Killed

**Author's Note:**

> This book is based on season 1.

The leather couch is cold beneath my legs on a warm summers night, it is the most relax time I get in a day, I lift my feet up and rest them against the opposite side of the couch as pain rushes through my feet, working at the bar all day and most of the night really takes it's toll on my feet. Sighing, I switch on my TV, all that is on is infomercials. Groaning I switch off the TV and decide to go have a shower, I dragged my agonizing feet across the ground as I loiter to the bathroom, the cold tile of the bathroom floor provided a lovely comforting sensation as I pulled the lever to get the water running. I walk to the mirror as I undress, my black hair slightly curled and my makeup fading, I pull my fingers through my hair and tie it up in a bun. I slowly pad back to the shower where the water falls warmly, I step in and let the warm water blanket and comfort me in a mesmerizing way. My hands move around my aching body as I massage the soap into my skin, allowing it to rest on my skin for several moments before rinsing it off, I turn to let the water fall onto my face, the warm drops of refreshing water sprinkles onto the soft skin of my face, I begin to work my hands around my face, rubbing off the remnants of the makeup and rubbing my face wash onto my skin, a minute later I re-enter the warm water to rinse off the face wash, and turn off the shower. Using my hands to flick the left over water off my face, I hear a familiar sound, I wrap my towel tightly around me before continuing to the sound of the noise. I end up back in my lounge to see my phone ringing on the table, I pick it up and press the answer button.

"Hey, Cleo. Is everything OK? you're normally asleep at this time of night," I say gently into the phone.

"No, Brenda. Everything is not okay!" Cleo exclaims in a panicked tone. "I just got back from the movies with Nicole and I came home to see that James is- was dead," Cleo shares, starting to break into tears.

"Oh my god," I mumble in shock, as sadness overwhelms me, even though James was Cleo's boyfriend, he was also one of my greatest friends - while Cleo is my best friend. "I'll be right over," I say as Cleo sobs through the phone, I hang up the phone as I race to my room and dig through my underwear drawer grabbing a bra and underwear and chucking them onto my bare skin, followed by my black skinny jeans, a grey tank-top and some boots. Running towards the front door I grab my car and house keys, before rushing out the door and out of the apartment I stay in.

 

 

I get down to the car park and finally find my car, jumping in it starting the engine and speeding down to Cleo's house. Maybe having a shower and waking up a bit was a good idea after all, I think to myself as I drive to Cleo's.


	2. Monsters Under the Bed

My foot presses down onto the peddle hard as I speed to Cleo's, my grip on the steering wheel getting tighter as I feel my heart pound savagely.  _Fuck_ I sigh as I slow down for a red light. Slowly I push my foot down onto the brake, the empty road that is only briefly lit by street lights and the occasional lights on inside the homes of the small, quiet neighborhood. Eventually the light amends to green and I push my aching feet onto the peddle, my car gently responds and moves forward in a clement way.

"I'm nearly there, just a bit longer," I assure myself as I travel down the deafeningly silent street, approaching her home. Slowly, I pull up next to her house and stop my car. I let out a brittle sigh as I step out of my car, the warmth of the summer night hits me as I make my way up her stone paved walkway that leads to the white door that is dimly lit, to my convenience. As I approach the jaundiced door, I see figures behind the curtains that line the window on the front porch. Before I knock I hear the sound of a male voice, a low, husky male voice. My knuckles gently tap on the wooden door as I wait for Cleo to answer. The sound of high heels padding across the oak boards of her floor becomes closer. It suddenly went quiet, before I heard Cleo fidgeting with the locks. The door gently creaks open as Cleo reveals her tear-stained face; I stare at her for a brief moment, my heart began to break for her. Without a word I wrapped her into my arms, withing a moment of the hug I feel the warm and wet sensation of tears dripping onto my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," I mumble, as Cleo drowns my shoulder in warm tears.

"Me too," She manages to cough out as she releases the hug and wipes her tear stained face and attempts to crack a smile, and bury the pain. Lifelessly, she turns around and walks into the lounge, I simply follow without question as we walk into her decorated lounge, with an added splatter of blood on the floor and wall. I stare at the blood, not sure what to think, out of the corner of my eye I notice a man sitting on the lounge chair staring at me with gorgeous green eyes, I turn to look towards him. The man wearing a black suit flashed me an approving smile as he stood up and walked towards me.

"Agent Gordon, FBI" the man indicates.

"Bree Kennedy," I mutter back, staring into his engaging green eyes. The agent smiles at me, before returning to his seat as Cleo comes back in with tissues.

"So, what happened?" I ask gently as Cleo and I sit down.

" _The thing is, we don't know. There is no logical explanation,_ " Cleo sighs. " I don't know what to make of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed. I'm trying to update once or twice a week and would love feedback from you guys, be it positive or negative!!!


	3. A Long Night

"What do you mean you have no logical explanation?" I ask questionably. 

 

"The police have found no finger prints, outer trauma to his body nor signs of struggle. We are awaiting on the autopsy results to find the cause of death." Agent Gordon states in a smart, well appreciated tone. My blue eyes shift from his gorgeously green eyes to Cleo's head, her short, blonde, pixie hair cut the only visible part as she stares down to the ground.

 

"My heart breaks for you," I gently speak as she wipes her cheeks, "maybe we should get going home, you can stay at mine tonight if you'd like?" I add softly.

 

"Sure, that'd be great," Cleo murmurs through sniffles and loud breathing.

 

"I'll leave you to go grab your stuff, the car's unlocked; just wait there for me." I call out behind her as she makes her way across the smooth wooden floor into the beige carpeted hallway and disappearing behind the wall. I wait patiently for Cleo to be out of hearing range before I turn to the FBI Agent. "Agent, you better get to the bottom of this. Before someone else gets hurt." I plead greatly in fear of the " _thing"_ coming back for Cleo.

 

"I'm just as pressed on the matter as you are, Ms.Kennedy. I assure you I'll get to the bottom of this as soon as possible," Agent Gordon says in a peaceful, yet edged tone. I hear Cleo make her way down the stairs and out the front door, I twist on the heels of my feet to follow her out, flipping my keys from my finger into the palm of my hand as I turn. "Wait, Miss. May I get your number?" The agent says, raising my eyebrow I turn myself around to stare at his well sculpted face. "Ugh- for any information on the case, seeing as you knew James." The agent adds quickly as the realization of what he said round house kicks him in the face.

 

Giggling, I grab the pen and paper off the desk and write down my number. "Here you go," I say as I present him the unevenly ripped piece of paper.

 

Gently the man takes the piece of paper from in between my fingers and smirks as he puts it into his suit pocket. "You'll be hearing from me, Ms.Kennedy." Agent Gordon implies proudly.

 

"Ah ha, goodnight Agent," I say as I bend down to grab my handbag and carry on out the door. 

 

"Goodnight miss," Agent Gordon calls out before I close the door. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The door gently shuts behind me, my heart racing, I gently push myself back against the door and feel a smile stretch across my face as I can feel my cheeks getting warmer, my stomach churns with butterflies as I remember the handsome man still inside investigating the crime scene. " _How can a man sweep me off of my feet just like that?"_ I ask myself, " _I mean I work in a bar for Gods sake, where I'm forced to wear a small skirt that shows off a bit - well, too much for me to be comfortable with; and I'm getting asked for my neighbors, by  muscular men, cute men, old men, too young to be at a bar men, and I now get swept off my feet by this man, who I barely know. But he is cute and muscular, and probably super smart as he is an FBI agent. Maybe I should hit him up, or I could leave him hanging. I'll play hard to get, I like tha-"_ I get cut out of my rant as I hear Cleo call my name. "Coming!" I yell towards the car and run back down the stone paved walkway. My black, second hand v8 series 2 commodore comes into sight, eventually I reach the door and hop in my car, as I close the door I insert the keys and my car jumps to life. I push my foot onto the peddle and Cleo's house fades in the rearview mirror as we drive down the road. The soft purr of the engine choking up the sound of tears coming from Cleo.

 

"It's gonna be okay, Cleo" I speak softly as I drive down the quiet road. "I promise it'll be okay, it'll take time. And it's going to be a long night, but you'll get there, and you'll get better, and James will want you to be happy. And there are still lots of people who love you and will be there for you if you need them. So just keep holding on. It will get better." I add gently, with caution in my words.

 

_It always gets better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter!! I hope you liked it, please feel free to leave comments, I'm always looking to improve!


End file.
